


Caníbal.

by Isabella_Diaz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Complete, Hallucinations, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Minor Violence, Not true cannibalism, Perversion, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Underage Sex, snarry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabella_Diaz/pseuds/Isabella_Diaz
Summary: Conocerte es como una adicciónQue duelePues solo pienso en tenerte entreMis dientes...-Caníbal, Arawato.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Caníbal.

El silencio mortal que invadía la habitación del profesor Severus Snape fue cortado por un gemido ronco, casi doloroso, que fue cruelmente arrancado de la garganta del hombre, la habitación normalmente fría y húmeda estaba envuelta en una estela de calor asfixiante, un sonido acuoso rebotaba en las paredes mientras que la mano del profesor subía y bajaba de forma agresiva por su virilidad, la fricción era exquisita, el placer hacía estallar luces detrás de sus ojos, la quimera de una mujer pelirroja arrodillada entre sus piernas estaba a punto de llevarlo al límite, la chica levantó su rostro y en un susurro mudo dijo su nombre, la experiencia surrealista fue suficiente para que cada nervio en su cuerpo se contrajera y el orgasmo más intenso de su vida se hizo presente. Severus se sintió explotar en una felicidad que nunca había experimentado en su miserable vida. 

Transcurrieron un par de minutos antes de que su respiración se regulara y recuperada el control de sus piernas, la sensación había sido tan intensa que el rose de sus pantalones con su polla flácida aun le generaba chispas de placer, con una asombrosa pesadez, nunca antes experimentada por su cuerpo relativamente joven, se acercó a su diario de investigaciones, listo para registrar sus observaciones. A sabiendas de que sus servicios eran necesarios, la vuelapluma que descansaba sobre el escritorio se levantó y mojó su punta en tinta.

-El aumento de la dosis de la poción aumenta la duración de la erección y el realismo de las fantasías.- La pluma escribía rápidamente, sin perderse ninguna palabra.- No se manifiesta ningún cambio físico relevante, está presente un ligero entumecimiento en los dedos de los pies y engrosamiento del vello púbico, es necesario realizar más pruebas.- La pluma se detuvo a la espera de que el profesor continuara.- Eso es todo, puedes descansar.- Esta se inclinó ligeramente para luego reposar sobre el escritorio nuevamente.

Severus observó la hora en el reloj de la pared, faltaba poco para que iniciara el desayuno en el gran comedor, el hombre comenzó a acomodar sus ropas, como si la situación anterior no hubiese sucedido, y con un paso acompasado se dirigió a su posición en la mesa de profesores.

-Buenos días Severus.- Dijo Minerva cuando el hombre tomó su posición a su lado.- Albus me comentó que pasaste el fin de semana experimentando con tus pociones.

-No veo como eso puede ser de su incumbencia.- Dijo con fastidio mientras tomaba su taza de té, cuanto necesitaba la cafeína.

-Felicitaciones Severus, estas logrando ser más grosero que de costumbre.- Respondió claramente indignada. El comentario llamó la atención del profesor y se propuso a revisar esa información más tarde.

El desayuno sucedió con normalidad, un grupo de slytherins de sexto año parecían estar conspirando sobre algo, pero no parecía demasiado importante, entonces, como si el universo actuara en contra de Severus, entró al gran comedor el mocoso Potter seguido de sus dos perros guardianes, los tres parecían sumidos en una ruidosa discusión y el hombre supo que estaban preparando su próximo plan para hacer su vida imposible.

El odio de Severus hacia la dinastía Potter era tan intenso que en ese preciso instante una profunda rabia se apoderó de su cuerpo, la sensación era tan fuerte que el profesor sintió su estómago arder, cada sorbo de su taza de té se sentía como si vertiera ácido por su garganta y sus puños se habían apretado tan fuerte que se había cortado las palmas y goteaba sangre sobre la mesa de profesores.

-¡Severus!- Gritó Minerva alarmada- ¿Qué te sucede? Voy a buscar a Poppy.- Dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba.

-Eso no será necesario…- Respondió el profesor con los dientes apretados.- Si me permiten…- Dijo y se retiró al aula de pociones, al llegar al lugar el hombre finalmente perdió el control de su magia y en una explosión de magia salvaje todos los frascos de vidrio presentes en la habitación explotaron al unísono, pero aun con eso el monstruo que se había desatado en su interior no se encontró satisfecho. 

**…**

Cuando Potter se hizo presente en su salón de clases la rabia que había estado conteniendo se volvió a desatar, los comentarios mordaces ya no eran lo suficientemente satisfactorios, necesitaba más. Aprovechando que todos los alumnos estaban concentrados en sus pociones, Severus se paseó por el aula, criticando los patéticos intentos de sus estudiantes y quitando la mayor cantidad de puntos a Gryffindor como fuera posible, Potter se estaba cabreando y Severus lo estaba disfrutando como nunca, se acercó entonces, muy sigilosamente, y se paró justo detrás del imbécil, respirando con un pesado aliento en su nuca, su objetivo era hacerlo sentir lo más incómodo posible, cuando estuvo a punto de comentar lo inútil que era su intento de poción, la cual presentaba un color grisáceo cuando debía ser lila brillante, un magnífico y suntuoso olor invadió su nariz, el aroma era tan esplendido que no pudo detener el impulso de aspirar nuevamente, un profundo placer recorrió cada uno de sus nervios y se encontró a si mismo excitado como nunca antes en su vida, el desordenado cabello negro lentamente se fue transformando en una hermosa y larga cabellera pelirroja, el impulso de restregar su endurecida erección contra ese delicioso trasero que se pavoneaba delante de él fue a penas cortado por una voz masculina que logró romper la frágil ilusión.

-¿Podría quitarle 20 puntos a Gryffindor por mi ineficiente trabajo para que pueda terminar con mi poción de una vez por todas?- Murmuró Harry enojado.

-Serán 30 puntos por su insolencia.- Dijo el profesor, la rabia que se había calmado explotó de nuevo dentro de él, esta furia en vez de calmar su erección solo la hizo crecer, tomó su varita y vació los calderos de todos los presentes.- Sus trabajos no solo fueron deficientes, fueron vergonzosos.- Gritó ante la mirada incrédula de Granger.- Únicamente dignos de las habilidades de Longbottom. Quiero 20 pulgadas de un detallado informe sobre el procedimiento de esta poción, resaltando específicamente los pasos que realizaron mal.- Granger parecía tener intenciones de compartir su opinión no solicitada y bastó con una mirada para que la chica se callara.- Están despedidos.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que el aula quedara vacía, una vez solo, se dirigió al asiento de Potter, donde el remanente de su olor intoxicaba su nariz, bastaron un par de movimiento para sentir que tocaba el cielo con la punta de los dedos. 

**…**

Severus miraba aburrido como la vuelapluma se movía de un lado a otro sobre el pergamino, sus descubrimientos estaba a empezarlo a inquietarlo, la cantidad de testosterona en su organismo era superior a la recomendable y había notado unos cuentos cambios fisiológicos que, aunque menores, seguían siendo llamativos, pero su principal preocupación estaba relacionada con el efecto adictivo que mostraba la poción, si no consumía una dosis diaria se cuerpo se contraía en espasmo de dolor parecidos a los causados por un cruciatus, así mismo, Severus se vio a si mismo sin ningún interés de detenerse, bajo la influencia del brebaje podía verla con total claridad, como si ella nunca la hubiese dejado, como si nunca hubiese muerto. Aunque a veces eso generaba otro problema y con sinceridad ¿Cuándo Potter no era un problema? De alguna manera el olor del chico era un detonante de sus fantasías y cada día la línea que separaba al chico de su madre se volvía más y más fina.

La ira que lo invadía cada vez que lo veía se transformaba lenta y paulatinamente en un profundo deseo que amenazaba con consumirlo, este deseo nublaba su cabeza y su raciocinio, de esa manera se sorprendió a si mismo preparando amortentia, el aroma que inundaba la habitación era el mismo que rodeaba a Potter durante sus clases, Lily se encontraba de pie en una esquina de la habitación, su imagen era tan real que era dolorosa, la mujer la veía con dulzura y Severus supo que esa era la decisión correcta.

**…**

A la mañana siguiente pasó la primera hora del desayuno analizando la situación desde la mesa de profesores, esperando el momento adecuado. Mimetizado entre los demás alumnos, Potter reía con sus amigos, la estrepitosa risa del chico fue sustituida por la delicada sonrisa de su madre y Severus estuvo seguro de su decisión.

Deslizar unas gotas del filtro de amor en el jugo de calabaza del idiota fue muy sencillo, bastó con acercarse a la mesa de Gryffindor y bajarle un par de puntos por cualquier tontería, el chico estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera sospechó de la situación.

Severus sabía que el efecto era rápido y sobre todo muy intenso, así que no se sorprendió cuando Potter fue el último en salir de su clase, el chico fingió que se había caído sus materiales y le pidió a Weasley y Granger que se fueran sin él. Mientras recogía sus cosas Potter no dejaba de lanzarle miradas furtivas y morder fuertemente sus labios con indecisión.

-Si tienes algo que decir dilo, no me hagas perder mi tiempo.- Dijo el profesor severamente, disfrutaría inmensamente como el chico se arrastraría a sus pies, suplicando su toque.

-Yo… Emm… Lo siento.- Respondió el chico algo cohibido.

-Dime que es lo que quieres.- Severus hacía su mayor esfuerzo para no reírse, Potter era casi adorable.

-Me preguntaba si usted podría darme clases de refuerzo… Necesito aprobar su materia.- Dijo como una ocurrencia tardía.

Esta vez no pudo contener la risa y asegurándose de que parecía que se burlaba de él Severus agregó.

-Detención esta noche por hacerme perder mi tiempo, lo espero después de la cena en mi oficina.- El chico se veía anonadado, seguramente es no había sido el desenlace que él esperaba, pero no existía un camino fácil con Severus.- Si comete la osadía de llegar tarde estará en detención el resto de la semana.

Con un rostro indignado Potter salió corriendo del aula, Severus por su parte no había estado tan complacido con el desarrollo de los hechos en años, ya no se vería obligado a contenerse por mucho más tiempo.

**…**

El tímido toque en la puerta le indicó a Severus que su presa había caído en su trampa, asegurándose de lucir enojado fue a recibir al mocoso, no estaba del todo seguro de como metería a Potter en su cama, pero no dudaba que el chico encontraría su propio camino hasta ella.

-Buenas noches profesor.- Dijo el chico con calma, como si hubiese practicado anteriormente lo que iba a decir.

-Potter… A tiempo… Que sorpresa.- Contestó escuetamente.

-Sí, bueno, ¿Puedo pasar?- Mientras hablaba el muchacho trababa de ver insistentemente el interior, como si nunca hubiese estado en esa habitación antes.

-¿Algo impaciente?- Contestó permitiéndole el paso. Apenas entrar Potter se dirigió a su escritorio y empezó a juguetear con las cosas que había encima de él, la vuelapluma, bastante indignada, pinchó el dedo del chico, el olor de la sangre condujo a Severus a un estado de éxtasis, una parte inherentemente animal despertó dentro de él y se abalanzó encima de Potter como si tuviese intensiones de devorarlo.

Severus probó la piel del chico con hambre, el sudor de su piel era como un elixir, se sintió como si toda su vida hubiese sido un hombre moribundo y solo hasta ahora había calmado su sed, sus dientes maltrataban la tierna carne y a cambio solo recibía suspiros de placer. Mientras se adentraba dentro de él las imágenes eran difusas y centelleantes, el suave cabello rojo era sustituido por el desordenado azabache y volvía a ser rojo de un segundo para otro, en una perfecta simbiosis, la habitación pasó a llenarse rápidamente de gemidos entrecortados, el hombre no sabía dónde comenzaba él y donde terminaba ella, donde terminaba el chico.

Si alguna vez había dicho que sus fantasías eran realistas podría llamarse a sí mismo blasfemo, ese placer no podía compararse con el que estaba sintiendo ahora. El cuerpo debajo de él estaba ya cubierto de arañazos y mordiscos, la dicha de marcar al mocoso como suyo estaba provocando un cosquilleo en su zona inferior, ese era su momento, le daría su merecido, porque el chico se lo merecía, él le había robado lo que más amaba, Lily debió haber sido su mujer, él debió haber sido suyo. Sabía que la utopía no duraría mucho más, pero una vez no era suficiente, ahora que había probado el pecado no pararía hasta que este lo consumiera por completo.

…

La primera vez que Potter apareció en el gran comedor cubierto de moretones les dijo a todos sus compañeros y profesores preocupados que se había caído por las escaleras, la segunda vez afirmó que Malfoy lo había atacado, a pesar de que el rubio había tratado de desmentir esa acusación, la tercera vez culpó a un ficticio accidente en el aula de pociones, la preocupación de los residentes de Hogwarts crecía en la misma proporción que crecía las heridas en el chico, al mismo tiempo, Potter nunca se había visto tan feliz en toda su vida.

Cada vez que trataban de sacarle una explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo el muchacho solo divagaba y cambiaba de tema, ni siquiera el mismo Albus Dumbledore fue capaz de arrancarle la información, no por métodos mágicos o muggles.

Con el crecimiento de las heridas de Potter hubo una ligera mejoría en el estado de ánimo general de Severus, al mismo tiempo que hubo un aumento del número de detenciones que le asignaba al chico, de alguna manera se empezó a esparcir el rumor del que el profesor castigaba al muchacho por el más mínimo descuido para después llevarlo a las mazmorras a impartirle los más horribles de los castigos. Nadie tenía idea de la forma en que Severus usaba a Potter en sus mazmorras.

**…**

El culo de Harry lo apretaba con fuerza, Severus estaba cada día más convencido que el pequeño demonio había nacido únicamente para recibirlo entre sus piernas, la fricción lo enloquecía y él profesor se prometió a si mismo encontrar una manera de volver a Harry eternamente suyo. 

Lily lo observaba fijamente desde el borde de la cama, con un gesto de aprobación, entonces Severus se preguntó qué tan perversa tenía que ser su mente para imaginársela a ella, orgullosa, mirando cómo se cogía a su hijo, como respuesta a ese pensamiento la mujer se río y con un gesto de su mano se despidió de él y se fue de la habitación, no hubo tiempo para confusiones o segundos pensamientos, porque Harry clavó sus uñas en su espalda arrancándole un grito de dolor.

-Mírame… A mí… Solo a mí.- Dijo el chico entre gemidos.

-Me perteneces.- Gruño en respuesta, el vaivén se intensificó y los llevó a los dos a un intenso orgasmo.

Más tarde, esa misma noche, mientras Harry dormía pacíficamente a su lado, Severus se preguntó si así se sentía la felicidad.

**…**

El final del año escolar se cernía sobre ellos de forma amenazante, Severus se sentía cada vez más acorralado por sus deseos, la necesidad de encerrar a Harry en su habitación y no dejarlo salir nunca más lo perseguía en sus sueños, el chico por su parte, pasaba más tiempo con él en sus habitaciones que en su propia sala común. A penas el muchacho cruzaba la puerta, el profesor arrancaba su capa de invisibilidad y devoraba sus labios hasta dejarlos hinchados, mallugando su cadera con fuertes embestidas, la esencia de Harry estaba impregnada en cada mueble de la habitación, lo que solo lograba aumentar el hambre insaciable de Severus.

La piel de Harry era adictiva, y Severus la probaba una y otra vez cada vez que el chico se desplomaba agotado sobre su cama. La dicha invadía a Severus cada vez que pensaba en como el chico le pertenecía a él y solo a él, nadie nunca probaría como él lo hacía, nadie nunca descubriría el sabor de su cuerpo, lo apretado de su culo, el muchacho era solo suyo para disfrutar.

-Severus…-Dijo Harry cuando recuperó el aliento.- No quiero volver con mis tíos, quiero quedarme contigo…- La única respuesta del hombre fue acariciar la espalda del chico. Severus no estaba seguro de cómo, pero lograría que Harry se quedara con él, así tuviera que maldecir al propio Albus Dumbledore.- Te amo… ¿Lo sabes?- Al no escuchar respuesta el chico solo se abrazó contra el cuerpo del mayor.- Te amaré así tú me odies.

**…**

Un par de horas después, el sonido de un montón de botellas rodando por el suelo sacó a Severus de su ligero sueño, entrando en estado de alerta tomó su varita y se acercó a la fuente del sonido, en medio de un montón de vidrio esparcido por el suelo estaba Harry.

-¿Qué sucede?- Dijo con irritación.- Vuelve a la cama.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Respondió el chico, su voz estaba quebrada y parecía a punto de llorar, en sus manos se encontraba el filtro de amor, el cual Severus había colocado diligentemente todos los días en su comida durante meses.

Severus se sintió desfallecer. A sabiendas de que su mundo completo estaba a punto de caerse en pedazos levantó su varita y apuntando a Harry gritó.

-Imperio.

**Author's Note:**

> El otro día estaba escuchando Caníbal, una canción del grupo Arawato y me imaginé un animatic donde Severus trataba de devorar a Harry, ya que mis talentos en el dibujo son muy pobres decidí escribir este oneshot, espero les haya gustado, por favor no olvide dar kudo y comentar, hasta la próxima.
> 
> Edit: He vuelto a revisar el capitulo y he corregido un par de errores, no he modificado en nada la historia, también me he planteado hacer un epilogo para contar que pasó después ¿Que opinan ustedes?


End file.
